Dirty Little Secret
by BraseLover
Summary: 'Though I knew what his true intentions were, I still felt drawn to him,' Leo knew that loving Marcus wasn't right. But how did wrong feel so right? His world is turned upside down. Could it become crazier, when he realizes that a certain brown haired, bionic, eyebrow lifting guy feels the same way? Marcus Davenport is forever, Leo Francis Dooley's Dirty Little Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Heellllo! I'm back, and I got a lot of requests from my most recent ask for requests. A lot of you requested I write a Marcus/Leo fic. Which I am happily doing as I speak! This is the first chapter, I'm sorry, it's fairly short, but with my hectic life, this is what I could come up with.**

**Chase, Adam and Bree may seem a little OCed in this fic. Chase has a lot more edginess, Adam is not as stupid as he is portrayed on the show, and Bree... Is just Bree. But I feel like Chase has a certain degree of edginess anyhow. I just don't see him as a nerd.**

**_Brase4evr_****- I just have one question. Did you want a Marcus/OC fic? Or a Maree fic?**

**Okay, I did ENOUGH stalling, onto the story!**

_Chapter One: The Kiss_

* * *

**Leo**

"Leo! Hurry up or we'll be late for school! And Owen still needs my help for his art assignment!" Bree yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I muttered profanities under my breath for the speedy bionic teen and trudged down the steps.

"I didn't get enough hours of sleep, I was trying my best to fake my Leo glow." I made my labeled infamous by Chase and Adam, angel face. Bree groaned.

"Just stop making that elated 'I just pooped after being constipated for five days' face and let's go!" Bree spat as she grabbed Adam and Chase with her steel grip and yanked them towards the door. She spun back to grab me, but I managed to duck away.

I yet again, mumbled my profanities under my breath as we walked silently to school other than my occasional whisperings.

* * *

"Oh Owen, you are so sweet! That was the most beautiful, deepest thing I have ever heard!" Chase grabbed a hold of Bree's hand and said into the phone, "Alright, when is this mushy crap gonna end? Should I plan the wedding?" Bree decided she had enough and slapped him across the face.

"Sorry, Owen. Excuse my pubescent brother. What were you saying?" She giggled and answered yes to whatever Owen said on the other side. I didn't want to pay attention to Bree anymore. Chase might have been a bit of a jerk right there but he was right. What's with Owen and the mushy crap? I guess it's because I've never truly been in love. The thing I had going for Janelle was just some stupid crush that I'd probably be over with by the end of the week.

Then, my nose caught the wonderful scent of some cologne I could never place, rainforest and honey. Marcus. Though I know what his true intentions are, I just couldn't help but feel completely and fully drawn to him. Is it bad that I remembered his scent? Probably. "Hello, Chase." Marcus has greeted. A small bubble of jealousy surged in my stomach.

I was a bit jealous that Chase was the first person he had said hello to. '_Stop it Leo. You can't be attracted to him_.' I knew that that was the voice I should be listening to. But I didn't feel compelled to.

I haven't realized how long I must've zoned out for because the next thing I knew, Marcus was snapping his fingers at me. "Leo, oh Leo. Short attention spanned Leo. What are we going to do with you?" He made a seductive smirk as he toyed with his little game.

"Stop it Marcus." I hissed lowly. I didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. My strong feelings for him have been pushed over the edge as he ran his long fingers along my face. He planted a slow and steady kiss on my lips with one last smirk, before he zoomed away.

* * *

The rest of the day has gone by in a daze. My brain was completely focused on that simple little kiss Marcus has given me. I felt immediate sparks for the brief time our lips were together.

_Marcus_... My Dirty Little Secret.

* * *

**I know. Complete rubbish. I'm so sorry! But I had to make do with the short amount of time I had. Do you forgive me?**


	2. I Don't Love You Do I?

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Hi guys. Guess what? I actually have some time to myself! So I was thinking, "Why not write another chapter for Dirty Little Secret?" **

**I was so excited of the great response for Dirty Little Secret. Twenty reviews in one chapter?! *Mind Blows Up* I am so grateful for the reviews and keep 'em comin'! Okay, time to answer questions.**

**Answer for a question a generous amount of people have been asking: Yes, Marcus is indeed human in this story. I saw how upset a lot of people were when they found out Marcus was an Android. I'm not gonna lie, I was also a little upset about Marcus being an android. I was all like, "Ohh Snnnnnaap! Dat ship be cray crayyyy!" (I said ship)**

**I don't say cray cray that often but that is one of the few exceptions. And then I cried a little when Douglas was all like, "I'm your father." 'Den I waz all like, "Nooo! DONNY YOU LIED TO DEM!"**

**_Gia_****- Oh my gosh! That really touched my heart and made my day! I'm so glad to inspire someone! And keep on writing. Because I know you're awesome. But I think your comment was almost perfect grammar. Thank you so much! :)**

**_CupCakesOnFire212_****- Haha, thanks girl.**

**_Hearts n Stars_****- Aw your welcome! Any time, any time.**

**_Marcus Leo 4eva_****- Possibly... Maybe Chase is jealous, maybe he's not. But really, if you've seen Owen on Lab Rats, he isn't deep, or thoughtful in my opinion. Sure he's... Okay, looking, but... Ya know...**

**_AngelGoneDevil69_****- Yerp a Derp Derp Derp. I'll alternate between Leo and Marcus. Thanks so far for reading!**

**_Meo Fan_****- Good point. What should they be called? Meo Mareo? I like Meo best.**

**_Riley S_****- Oh my gosh. That would be so cool! Have my own YouTube video for a FanFiction I'm writing all while I'm lookin' fly and bad-booty with my Marianas Trench shades and explosions going off in the back ground, slow motion WITH CELEBRITY STATUS PLAYIN' IN DA BACK!**

**_Misaai_****- Okay, haha you do that :)**

**Life among the dead- :)**

**_Bloodshottail_****- I'm so happy to fulfill everyone's wish of Meo fics :)**

**SO SORRY IF I DON'T GET TO REPLY TO EVERYONE. But I think I'm only going to start responding to reviews if you have a question for me. But don't think I don't read or appreciate your lovely reviews! **

* * *

**_Marcus_**

As I sped away, I kept thinking on the impulsive emotion that made me want to kiss Leo. I never thought it was something that I'd do before but Leo made me feel... Different. It was a weird feeling.

Love.

I couldn't tell myself that this wasn't right and that I should deny this feeling. I didn't want this feeling to end. I sputtered to a stop in a random hallway and heaved deeply. It wasn't from running fast or over-doing my bionics. It was because Leo left me breathless. What will my father think? More importantly, what will Leo think?

Falling for your sworn enemy's step-son? I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair. I have a major headache and I felt nausea coming on. My brain which is programmed to target and destroy, isn't used to processing feelings like love, or romance. It's not what I was built for. Though I'm human, I think like a computer. Which I honestly think is a curse.

The bell jangled overhead. Sixth period just ended. Signalling a stampede. Signalling,** I STOOD STOP THINKING TO MYSELF AND GET OUT OF THE WAY! **I stepped over to my locker where I'd be relatively safe.

I have Honours English right now so I figured a boring lecture would help dull out previous events. Sighing and twisting the dial on my locker, I realized how hungry I was. I missed Fifth Period.

Lunch.

I inwardly groaned and opened my locker. I felt nauseous. I barely ate any food this morning. So in result, I felt a cold sweat coming on and my face palling to a ghostly white. I grabbed my binders and shut the locker door. I staggered down the hall to the vending machines. I had to get some food in my stomach before I _really_ threw up.

I paid for my potato chips with crumpled dollars and hungrily opened the bag; barely noticing people staring. Watching like I'm a rabid animal devouring my dinner.

Crap. I have this class with Chase. He's going to talk to me throughout the lesson. That means I'll have a harder time zoning out. I stuffed the rest of the chips in my mouth and tossed the empty bag in a wastebasket. Reluctantly; I walked into my class room and took a seat in back. Right next to the door.

"Hey Marcus!" Chase greeted me happily as he took the spot next to me. He was completely contrasting with my inauspicious mood. "Hi." I said rather glumly. His forehead creased a bit as he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." I mumbled. I yawned to make it seem more believable.

He seemed to buy and faced forward, not saying another word to me.

Mr. Mulligans droned on and on about his stupid lesson and didn't seem to notice half of his students were texting or doodling in their notebooks. Chase, the goody-goody he is, was paying attention and taking notes. The bell sounded and I immediately swept up from my seat and ran out.

As soon as I left the classroom, Chase was trailing right behind me. "Marcus!" He called out. I did an abrupt stop and rolled my eyes. "Did I do something wrong? You seem a little... On edge." He said the last part quietly.

"Maybe I'm just a little on edge. But I think it'd feel better if I just sat down." He analyzed my lame remark cautiously. "Okay." Was his simple response. "I'll see you later." I did a small wave and waited until I saw him disappear down the hall.

I had next period with Leo... Better sit as far away as possible. I couldn't face him... Not yet.

The rest of the day ran by in a blur,** (mostly because I wasn't paying attention)** a lifeless, boring blur. Probably the most eventful thing in my day** (after the Leo thing of course)** was when a kid threw up from fish sticks. Now I'm not feeling as sad about missing lunch...

But my lifeless day didn't stop my mind racing. Racing about the bold move I made today. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't leave my thoughts. Not completely, anyways. I thought maybe if I kissed him, my yearning for him would satisfied and I could move on with my life. But no.

I didn't have that kind of luck.

* * *

**Sorry! It's REALLY short. I know, I know. I really didn't tie much up at all. And you guys have been waiting for... A filler chapter. No action, nothing, really. But I kinda wanted to focus on Marcus' day. Which as you could see, he didn't have much of a day.**

**But you can look forward to a good chapter next time I update.**

**This chapter was a bit rushed, because I wanted to give you guys a new chapter soon. I had a major block for this chapter so it's most defiantly not my best work. Sorry about that.**

**SERIOUSLY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, SORRY.**

**_QUESTION_****:**

**Would you rather the chapters be shorter but updates faster, or the wait long with a nice, longer chapter? You decide. If you really want new updates often to see what happens next, choose smaller chapters; update faster. But if you feel like you can wait, then choose longer wait, longer chapters.**


End file.
